Sunshine and Sourwolf
by RBnC
Summary: Derek gets hit by a curse that separates his more gentle and happy parts from his darker self. Stiles is quite surprised to find that Derek is, in fact, able to smile, and maybe he's a little bias towards Sunshine. Sourwolf, meanwhile, tries to not feel jealous of himself, because that's just fucking ludicrous and he's not that pathetic. Prompt on Tumblr via Bilesandthesourwolf.


I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE GRAMMAR GLITCH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! HERE YOU GO! IT SHOULD BE FIXED!

* * *

"Okay. So…let me get this straight. You found out where the witch was and instead of calling the pack, which you'd given explicit orders to the others to do just that, you go chasing after said witch." Stiles asks, looking at the very angry looking Derek sitting in the recliner across from him.

To say this wasn't what he was expecting when he'd gotten a text from Scott saying Derek had gotten himself cursed would be the understatement of the week. Because apparently people understate everything in Beacon Hills. He knew it'd be bad when most of the pack had filed out of the loft before Stiles had gotten there, but he hadn't been expecting this.

"Yes, Stiles, that's what happened." Derek informs Stiles from his spot across from the brunet, where he's standing in front of the coffee table.

"Wow, Okay, this is just wrong." Stiles squints, trying to compare the grumpy looking Derek in the recliner to the calm and collected Derek that's standing across from him.

"Thanks Stiles, I hadn't noticed." The grumpy Derek, which Stiles is just going to call him Sourwolf until they fix this, snaps from his recliner. Sourwolf's voice is dripping with sarcasm when he continues, "It's totally normal to have an alternate version of yourself running around."

"Not alternate," The happier Derek – which happier Derek gets to be Sunshine – intones, "It seems like I – we-" he corrects himself, "-have been split into two different parts when the witches curse hit." He smiles a bit, looking as if he's happy to be of any use.

Stiles is silent for a second before turning to Sourwolf, "He's smiling. I didn't know you had the facial muscles needed to do that. I'm not gonna lie," Stiles waves his hand before pointing at Sunshine twice "It's kind of creepy."

He pauses before admitting with another wave of his hand at Sunshine, "Also, extremely attractive."

Sunshine absolutely beams at the brunet, "Thank you, Stiles."

"Stop flirting with him." Sourwolf growls at Stiles, looking like the vein in his neck is about to burst, "Just help me get back to normal!"

So Stiles does what he does best; research. And it's amazing, because while Sourwolf growls and expects results every ten minutes, Sunshine is actually trying to help from getting him a drink when he runs out and suggesting ways to find the witch.

Honestly, Stiles is all for keeping Sunshine around. Even if they get stuck with Sourwolf, too.

Which, honestly, Sourwolf is like Derek had been hit by a car, shot with Wolfsbane, and lit on fire with how he stalks around and glares and growls at everything.

It's a week later when Stiles finally finds something solid; supposedly, graves have been desecrated and disturbed all over town so everyone is splitting up to check out the desecrated graves. Obviously, Scott and Isaac are going together, as are Erica and Boyd, and Ethan and Danny, AND Lydia and Allison. Which leaves Stiles with either Sourwolf, Sunshine or Aiden.

He quickly calls Sunshine.

And really, Stiles still isn't used to Sunshine being all polite and chivalrous. As he's leaving to check out a desecrated grave, Sunshine opens the door for him. Opens the fucking door for him. Scott doesn't do that for him. He does it for the girls, yeah, but no one does this sort of thing for Stiles.

But his luck is never that good. The grave desecration turns out to be ghouls; another problem all together.

And it's another week of being the only person who is willing to put up with Sourwolf and Sunshine, because the two argue a lot, surprisingly. It makes it really confusing for the Beta's when Sourwolf says do one thing and Sunshine says do another. They're both Derek, and the Beta's can tell, which means they're conflicted and almost never around unless summoned and needed.

And really, he's had about enough of Sourwolf and Sunshine's bickering for one day. He's had enough of the ghouls around town. He's had enough, he just wants to go home to his bed and fucking sleep until everyone else figures this out for once."

He closes his laptop and starts pacing.

"Stiles?" Sunshine asks, concerned. And yeah, that had been nice, but after a while Stiles has started nitpicking everything the happier Derek does because it's just so _not-Derek_.

"I can't! I can't do any more research on this! I'm too tired! I've only had three hours of sleep! This week! I'm running on coffee and fumes."

Sunshine stops him from pacing with two steadying hands on his shoulders, "You can do this, Stiles. I know you can."

"Why do you have so much faith in me?"

And Sunshine kissing him is not the answer he was expecting at all.

Stiles quickly backs up a step, licking his lips.

He stares in shock at Sunshine and he kind of registers that Sourwolf is over there in the corner glaring daggers at Stiles.

What the fuck?!

Stiles brings his hand up to touch his lips but aborts that motion. Instead he brings his pointer finger to rest on his lips, which are pressed together.

"You – You should um…get Lydia or – or Danny. To um…." He makes a horrible wave in the general direction of where he's set everything of his for research purposes.

"Yeah."

He's did _not_ flee the loft. It was a more of a terrified running.

And he gets Lydia and Danny to take over the research. It takes them nearly a month before he gets the text from Scott that Derek is _Derek_ again. It takes another two days for Stiles to work up the courage to actually go to Derek's loft and ask about what Sunshine did.

When he gets there, Derek is the only person in the loft and he looks like a nice calm stoic _Derek_. Stiles never thought he'd be so relieved.

"Hey." He greets, which only nets him a grunt in response.

"So…" Stiles trails off, absently rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you want, Stiles?" And there's no malice or giddiness and it's so _Derek_ that Stiles feels relieved.

"I'm sorry." He shoves his hands in his pocket.

"For what?" Derek looks genuinely curious.

"Freaking out? Leaving you stuck like…that. Split in two. That had to have been freaky."

"That's generally our life."

Stiles laughs, rubbing his head, again.

"Yeah. But I've never freaked like that."

"Don't tell me it was your first kiss." Derek deadpans.

"No, god no. I mean, I don't know if the other counted since, you know, I didn't really have feelings for either of the others. Lydia kissed me to get me out of a panic attack once, it was horribly embarrassing and the other girl, you don't know her, died like twenty minutes after kissing me, and so my track record isn't exactly great. I mean, does it really count? Me kissing the bubbly you? I mean, cause, you know, the feelings are there, but you weren't really you and – and the mean looking you looked really, really mad that it happened and – Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You have feelings for me?"

Stiles stops and backtracks to what blundered its way out of his mouth just seconds before and turns absolutely scarlet. He quickly looks away and he can't stop what his arms and legs are doing, which is flailing and shifting awkwardly.

"I – I – I. I." He emphasizes the last one, "Am going to – to go, and I'm gonna…just find the nearest cliff and just-" he makes a driving motion with his hand, "Drive right off of it….I'm gonna go cause you were never, EVER supposed to hear that." Stiles turns and shuffles awkwardly towards he door.

He's halfway out the door and absolutely red in the face when Derek grabs his arm and gently turns him around.

"The…uh…the angry me? He wasn't mad that the other me kissed you, he was jealous…that he wasn't the one who got to kiss you."

Stiles looks up at Derek in shock.

He's more shocked to find Derek smiling, embarrassedly. It's way smaller than Sunshine's had been and this one looks so much like Derek that it hurts.

"You were jealous of yourself?"

Derek rolls his eyes dramatically, before refocusing on Stiles, "Yes, Stiles."

"That is insanely stupid."

"I know, Stiles."

"I have a seriously easy solution to that." Stiles tells Derek.

Derek cocks his head to the side and Stiles can make so many dog jokes about that, but instead he wraps his arms around Derek's neck and pulls him in for a kiss.


End file.
